


happy halloween ✞ kaisoo

by luckyuones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Happy halloween, Lowercase, M/M, Oneshot, not scary but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyuones/pseuds/luckyuones
Summary: there he was.the vampire prince."...trick or treat!"his shy but deep voice immediately weakened kyungsoo's knees, his heart dropping to the ground.the pretty boy was here, he was really right in front of kyungsoo, who suddenly wished he wouldn't have eaten the many sweets.a oneshot about a small bat and how it somehow helped kyungsoo to get to know his crush; the boy who knocks at his door every halloween.





	happy halloween ✞ kaisoo

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> _happy (belated) halloween, fellow eris! ✞_
> 
>  
> 
> __

__

_a tiny bat._

_that's what kept kyungsoo awake in the evenings, made him smile widely and stole his precious sleep._

_every night he was staring at the cute bat hanging down in front of his window, totally in awe, admiring it._

_multiple drawings of the bat were hidden in the drawer of his desk, some cute but also some realistic ones, all of the same bat._

_he wasn't obsessed with it, but he really cared about his little friend._

_maybe because the bat was there every evening, even after all the times kyungsoo had been angry or sad and told the bat to go._

_still, after all the times he had tried to shake it off or throw stones at it, the bat had returned._

_it hadn't attacked him, neither had it made any efforts to move to another house._

_the bat hung in front of kyungsoo's window every evening, and he started considering as his pet at some point._

_it was his own bat, no matter what anybody else said._

_"i wonder if you know me..." he mumbled, looking out of his window._

_he sat close to it, on his desk chair, legs crossed and hands massaging his cold feet._

_late october, the sun set quicker each day, and the temperature was already falling rapidly._

_the heating system and many blankets were the only things keeping kyungsoo warm._

_maybe the yellowish light string over his desk, too, and the hot cup of tea he made himself every evening._

_it was a necessity for him, otherwise he could neither study nor sleep well._

_sleep._

_kyungsoo was getting pretty sleepy, right in that very moment, so he decided to sit down on his bed._

_he took of his jumper and then the shirt underneath, already wearing the pants of his pajamas._

_quickly, goosebumps spread all over his skin, so he lied down and pulled his blanket over himself._

_cuddling into it, kyungsoo immediately felt his eyelids get heavy_

_still, he kept admiring the bat, because the window wasn't to far from where his head was positioned._

_he smiled at it, softly waving when he saw it move slightly._

_"goodnight." his low voice whispered, full of love, before he turned off the light._

_his phone was plugged in, his alarm clock was set._

_when he would wake up it was going to be the big, spooky day; halloween._

_✞✞✞_

_"i'll come over around eight!"_

_"alright, see you later, chan!"_

_the taller one ruffled the other's hair before walking away with a happy smile, leaving kyungsoo behind._

_it was halloween, finally._

_kyungsoo liked, no, loved this holiday with his whole heart._

_he could dress up as whatever he felt like, most of the time putting on something cute, and never using a costume twice._

_there would be a lot of candies to later on eat while watching horror movies or while he was laying around with chanyeol._

_every year they kept waiting for other people to knock on the door, especially because kyungsoo needed to see someone._

_the pretty boy from about three streets away, that kept slaying every single one of his halloween costumes._

_every year he looked good, even better than he had in the last one, and kyungsoo kept wondering who he was._

_unfortunately he was shy, chanyeol didn't know about the guy, and so he didn't even know the unknown's name yet._

_snapping back into reality, kyungsoo quietly sighed, then pouted._

_he started his way back home, pushing his earphones into his ears._

_tomorrow, everything would be over, and he knew it._

_that was why he took his time to walk back home from school, eyes needing to scan so many things._

_it was fascinating how many people seemed to love halloween, since the whole city was covered in decorations._

_everywhere there were spiders hanging around, pumpkins had been carved and skeletons, witches and zombies were making scary noises._

_no matter where kyungsoo looked there was orange, black, purple, red and white._

_there were costumes, flyers for parties, and even more things related to halloween, such as cobwebs or artificial fog._

_kyungsoo was also very happy to see the street he lived in being completely decorated, a pretty scary aura coming from every single house._

_he wouldn't have lied if he'd said that his street was the most beautiful, the most scary one._

_every year they got incredibly many compliments, even from the mayor and many other important people._

_actually, kyungsoo was the most proud of their house, the one he lived in._

_from the outside, it usually didn't seem very spooky, more like a rather lively house._

_but whenever halloween came around there would be traces of fake blood leading up the stairs to their porch, cobwebs would be spread everywhere, a skeleton would hang out of a window._

_one time, kyungsoo and chanyeol had tinkered a head in one of their classes, then sat down at a table outside._

_whenever kyungsoo's neighbors had come over to see the pumpkin they were working on, they showed their scary, cut off head instead._

_everyone got a huge shock, but they loved it so much that kyungsoo later sold it for almost a hundred bucks._

_"honey, you're home!" his mom shouted as soon as the front door opened, kyungsoo walked in and saw her standing in the kitchen._

_she was baking the halloween snacks and food their family always ate for dinners this evening, before then putting on their costumes and going out._

_"hi mom! it smells great!" kyungsoo answered while sniffing a bit._

_he took off his shoes and followed the delicious smell of various treats, seeing many things were already done._

_"thank you, honey. how was your day?"_

_"pretty good. chanyeol is coming over around eight."_

_she nodded with a smile, handing kyungsoo what looked like a spider._

_"it's chocolate candy covered in desiccated coconut! the legs are sour fruit jelly sticks!"_

_kyungsoo took out the jelly sticks, ate the chocolate candy first, showing a thumb up._

_"it's great." he told his mom while munching, pushing the sour sticks right in when he was done with the chocolate._

_"alright, now get out of my kitchen! i'm busy."_

_"i was never here."_

_walking backwards and wiggling with his fingers while stretching out his hands, kyungsoo made his way out of the kitchen._

_both him and his mom giggled before he made his way up his stairs, his little brother running down in this very moment._

_"whoa! stop right there, little man!" he laughed when he saw his brother rush past him, "let me see your costume before you go out!"_

_immediately, his brother stopped in his tracks, turning towards kyungsoo and smiling._

_"is it good? what do you think?" he asked excitedly, showing his costume off, since he was very proud of it._

_this year, kyungsoo's younger and his older brother were dressed as georgie and penny wise from it, his young brother being georgie._

_"it's amazing!"_

_"you need to see seungsoo, he looks super scary!"_

_and before kyungsoo could respond to something, his brother started screaming and ran away again, giggling._

_he knew why and turned around, getting a little startled at how amazing his brother's costume was._

_"are you sure you're not going to scare any kids tonight?" kyungsoo asked with a cheeky grin, crossing his arms._

_"i asked around the whole neighborhood, they said it's fine. the kids are glad to have me with them!"_

_they both shared a laughter before kyungsoo smiled at his brother, a little shy._

_"thanks for going out with him."_

_"don't thank me for that," the older one responded with a happy grin, patting his brother's shoulder before he walked past him, "eldest brother duties,  
am i right?"_

_and while he took the last few steps upstairs kyungsoo laughed to himself and nodded, a cute smile on his face._

_"yeah."_

_he then walked into his room, seeing the bat was sleeping, and immediately being more quiet._

_kyungsoo only quietly threw his backpack onto his desk chair, even more quietly flopped down on his bed._

_his mom was going to wake him up when it was time to go grocery shopping, so he closed his eyes and wrapped himself in his unmade blanket._

_somehow, he was super excited for this halloween, and he had an idea why._

_especially after dreaming about a certain, good looking person, making kyungsoo smile in his sleep._

_✞✞✞_

_a few hours later, kyungsoo was awake and following his mother through the supermarket's many isles._

_they were re-buying almost everything his mom had used for the halloween snacks, since most of it were normal groceries they would also need the day after._

_additional to that, the two of them had to buy a lot of sweets, so the kids that would stop by later would be satisfied._

_"apples, bread, blah blah blah.." his mother quietly mumbled, checking her shopping list to see what was still missing, "we still need cereal."_

_"on my way."_

_while walking to a different isle to grab cereal, kyungsoo saw one of his friends, smiled and waved at him._

_"hi, jun!"_

_junmyeon and kyungsoo had been friends for a long time, because the two of them had both been in the same drama and music class._

_they had acted in the same theater plays and sung songs together, which had made them pretty close friends._

_immediately, the older one turned towards him, smiled at kyungsoo and waved back._

_he was dressed in baggy clothes, probably the ones of his boyfriend, and held a pretty empty shopping list in his hand._

_"where's sehun?" kyungsoo wondered, walking a little closer to him._

_"he's at home, still decorating. i swear to god, this kid never gets done.."_

_junmyeon sighed, while kyungsoo only patted his shoulder with a soft laughter._

_the thing with the shoulder patting was a thing of the do brothers, even their smallest one had gotten used to patting shoulders._

_"i'm sure he'll be done the time you're back."_

_"he never is.." he said, rolling his eyes slightly but then smiling._

_unfortunately, kyungsoo remembered he had to get cereal, even more than it, and decided to end their conversation for now, even if it made him feel sad._

_"hey, make sure to come over later, alright? we'll get candy for you, as always."_

_"sure thing, buddy!"_

_and with that they both walked away, junmyeon heading towards the cash register, while kyungsoo hadn't even solved one of his many tasks._

_he got the cereal, then got back to his mom, who told him to get something else._

_their cart filled until nothing, really not a single more thing fit in, and then they made their way to the cash register._

_they were lucky enough to know someone who'd then close his cash register to take his time for them, so he could scan every single item in peace._

_he took his time, and while kyungsoo was packing groceries into more and more bags, he watched the total price get higher and higher._

_that's why he didn't listen or watch when his mother paid, like every halloween, because for once he didn't care about it._

_they needed it, they wanted it, they had the money._

_at least on one of the few days of the year, kyungsoo didn't have to worry about his adult life and how he was going to pay his own groceries._

_"kyungsoo, honey, could you take the wine? i'll carry your bag instead."_

_"yeah, sure."_

_somehow, they managed to get all of the bags into the car's trunk, closing it while breathing out loudly._

_sure, at home they'd have to get it out again, but kyungsoo's father was home soon, and chanyeol would also stop by soon._

_well, in a few hours, but to kyungsoo it was soon, very soon._

_his mother and kyungsoo got into the car, buckled their seatbelts and then made their way back home, but took their time._

_they didn't like to rush things, none of the do's did - it was a family thing to do most of the things in a calm manner._

_kyungsoo's youngest brother was still a child, so he was the most energetic one out of them all, but he could also be a quiet person when needed._

_"and, what about your costume?" his mom asked curiously, softly nudging kyungsoo's side with her elbow._

_"mom," he then immediately sighed, turning towards her, "you know it's a surprise! as always!"_

_she then only sighed, loud and dramatic, making her son laugh with it._

_it was quiet for a bit, kyungsoo looked out of the window and watched the leaves fall, while his mother kept driving back to their house._

_"i'm sure he will like it."_

_a happy smile spread on kyungsoo's lips, his eyes slightly sparkling as he looked at the sky, watching the clouds._

_"..i really hope so."_

_✞✞✞_

_kyungsoo was lying on the sofa, spread all over it, his stomach completely filled._

_"i am.. so done.." he managed to get out, coughing right after, some crumbs still in his throat._

_"why do we always.. eat so..-"_

_"i don't know.."_

_chanyeol and kyungsoo had walked around, knocked on several doors, even sung some songs to get sweets from people._

_they had have had a great time, laughed a lot while admiring the many candles light up the streets._

_it was amazing how much more scary and better everything looked when it was really completely dark._

_kyungsoo had been so fascinated that he had taken a lot of photos._

_photos of the streets, houses, chanyeol, himself, and many other persons, too._

_they had seen many creative costumes, talked to a lot of people, met new and old friends._

_sehun and junmyeon walked around with them a bit, and the combination of their costumes had looked pretty weird._

_the man who never laughs, a penguin, deadpool and kaito kid._

_it was a little chaotic, but they had to admit that it was also good, because they hadn't pressured themselves to wear anything the others wanted._

_they wore what they felt the most comfortable in, especially kyungsoo, wearing his penguin onesie._

_after a bit, junmyeon and sehun had to get back to their own place, also needing to feed the knocking and bell-ringing kids._

_and then chanyeol and kyungsoo had sprinted back home, spread the one kilogram of candies they had on the floor and started eating._

_for a while they had enjoyed everything, but then the two of them started feeling bad._

_they had been lying around for almost twenty minutes, both of their tummies completely full._

_that's why kyungsoo, for the first time this evening, didn't bother getting up from the sofa._

_he was a little sad, actually, because the pretty boy hadn't been there by then._

_usually, he would've visited kyungsoo's house a bit after nine, but it was already way after ten and he still hadn't appeared._

_that had been one of the reasons he had stuffed the many sweets into his small stomach, trying to drown his sadness in them._

_he only snapped out of it and realized he was still sad when he heard a loud knock coming from the door, making him sit up as fast as possible._

_"who's that.." chanyeol grumbled as he rolled on his side, hiding his face and head in general behind his arms._

_"i don't know.." kyungsoo mumbled back._

_he yawned, stretched, and wanted to lie back down, when an important thought came to his mind._

_and in under two seconds he had jumped up and totally forgotten about his stomach, rushing to the door._

_"coming!" he shouted, quickly stopping in front of the mirror._

_he tried to make his hair look good, kept pulling on his onesie and after about ten more seconds he finally turned around, opening the door._

_there he was._

_the vampire prince._

_"...trick or treat!"_

_his shy but deep voice immediately weakened kyungsoo's knees, his heart dropping to the ground._

_the pretty boy was here, he was really right in front of kyungsoo, who suddenly wished he wouldn't have eaten the many sweets._

_he was dressed up in a simple vampire costume, still looking incredibly attractive._

_kyungsoo thought to himself that he'd definitely let a vampire like him bite him no matter how many times._

_"t-trick or treat!" he responded, immediately blushing out of embarrassment._

_then, suddenly, it was completely quiet, none of the two boys said a single word._

_kyungsoo only had his tiny hand wrapped around the handle of the door, while the pretty boy kept  
shifting from foot to foot, hands hidden behind his back._

_he was holding something which seemed to be a little heavy and not too comfortable to hold, since the other's hands seemed a little red._

_"o-oh, uh, h-here are some snacks!"_

_the smaller one grabbed a plate and reached it towards the pretty one, making him smile softly._

_"thank you." he smiled while slightly bowing, carefully taking a snack from him._

_he ate it, his smile growing, and when he swallowed he showed a thumb up._

_"your mom makes them, right?"_

_"y-yeah! y-you remember?"_

_"sure!"_

_he softly laughed, in an adorable way that made kyungsoo's heart race faster._

_yes, he definitely had a huge crush on this boy, ever since the first time he had stood in front of this door._

_kyungsoo didn't remember the exact year, but he was sure it had been somewhen around eight grade._

_back then, kyungsoo had dressed up as a ghost, meanwhile the pretty boy had been a dragon._

_he had always had the better costumes, also because of his prettier face and better body._

_kyungsoo was envious of all of his features, but he also admired them a lot whenever he saw them._

_that's how he had started falling in love, for someone who was not even probably way out of his league._

_it was quiet once again, but this time the two seemed more comfortable._

_"i, uh.. before i ask for sweets, have you, uh.." the pretty boy started, setting the thing he held to the ground._

_it was a cage, a rather small one, that made kyungsoo raise his eyebrows._

_"have you seen a bat? it... escaped a while ago, and flew into your house's direction."_

_"who even has a pet bat?" chanyeol suddenly grumbled behind kyungsoo, yawning and stretching while being genuinely confused._

_none of them noticed, but someone they knew way to well walked up the stairs to kyungsoo's porch, only gaining their attention when he spoke up._

_"blah, blah, blah, park. let the kid live."_

_"oh." chanyeol said, sounding uninterested, but at the same time annoyed, "hi, byun."_

_"hi."_

_byun baekhyun was how standing next to the pretty boy, he had his arms crossed and was wrapped in what resembles bandages._

_he was dressed up as a mummy, even if the light string around his shoulders confused kyungsoo a little._

_but otherwise his outfit was great, maybe even show-stealing._

_baekhyun wasn't chanyeol's enemy or rival, they didn't even hate each other._

_they just like bickering, so they did it, often, and maybe a bit too often for people to understand they didn't actually want to murder each other._

_"how many sweets did you get?"_

_"one kilogram."_

_"we got two."_

_"mummy mia, do i look like i care?" chanyeol  
spat back._

_baekhyun suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not amused at the joke, he placed his hands at his hips._

_and while chanyeol, still in his deadpool suit, was crossing his arms in front of baekhyun, the pretty boy and kyungsoo exchanged a few glances._

_"come in." kyungsoo quietly whispered, stepping aside._

_the pretty boy hesitated for a bit, then slowly walked into the warm home._

_kyungsoo hadn't noticed, but he had seemed to have been very cold before, so he felt bad for not asking him in earlier._

_"i'm leaving again, nini."_

_"i'm coming with you."_

_"fine, park, do whatever you want."_

_"yea, byun, i will."_

_chanyeol then grabbed his jacket while all of them watched baekhyun walk down the stairs already._

_whatever was going on between the two was not only weird but at some points also pretty scary, kyungsoo thought._

_"soo, i'll be back soon."_

_and then, without any further notice, the two young boys who didn't know each were left alone._

_✞✞✞_

_"ah, there he is!" the pretty boy smiled._

_kyungsoo had lead him into his room, then pointed towards the window._

_he was pretty sad._

_the pretty boy was here, yes, but his animal friend would be gone soon._

_there was no chance to keep him, especially because kyungsoo didn't want to._

_the bat belonged to someone, to the pretty boy, and he wouldn't be kyungsoo if he wouldn't immediately give it back._

_so he watched the other one open his window, softly stroking the bat and then carefully grabbing it._

_"you gotta know," he smiled, putting it into the cage, "i've been searching for it for a while."_

_"sorry, i really didn't know it was yours!"_

_it was about the hundredth time that kyungsoo had excused himself, and for the hundredth time the pretty boy shook his head, a wide smile on his face._

_"really, don't worry."_

_he closed the cage and put it onto kyungsoo's desk._

_then, the two looked at each other, softly smiling through the silence._

_"what's your name?"_

_"huh?"_

_"your name. we've been seeing each other for years, but i was never brave enough to ask for your name."_

_the pretty boy extended his hand, making kyungsoo heart race even faster._

_it had been speeding the whole time, getting faster with every second he was around the other boy._

_"k-kyungsoo," he stuttered, totally overwhelmed, "i'm kyungsoo."_

_somehow, he managed to extend his hand and hide the fact it was shaking._

_the other boy took his small hand into his own, shook it, with his usual big smile._

_"i'm jongin. kim jongin."_

_right after the introduction they started a conversation, and kyungsoo doesn't remember all of it because it went so fast._

_he knows that they quickly started talking about halloween, even if till this day he doesn't understand how, and about how long they knew each other._

_they told each other something about themselves, how old they were and things like this, and the whole time there was a weird atmosphere surrounding them._

_not because it was awkward, not because it was embarrassing in any way._

_it was weird because it felt extremely relaxing, like a wish that came true, like something they had both needed._

_kyungsoo doesn't really remember how they got back downstairs and ended up on the sofa, the bat in the hallway, while they were watching a movie._

_somehow, they managed to feed each other sweets without making them throw up._

_"weird.." jongin smiled after a while, during the ads in which he still held kyungsoo close._

_"huh?"_

_"this feels weird."_

_the smaller one started the attempt to move away from the taller one with a pout, not feeling good._

_he was convinced he had made his new friend feel bad, that his friend might think this was going too fast or too far._

_but against his expectations he was held back by a strong arm that pulled him even closer, the other one feeding him more snacks._

_"because i feel like we've been doing this every halloween. it feels like we're super close."_

_suddenly, jongin's phone rang, and kyungsoo had some time to hide the bright blush that was spreading in his whole face._

_he knew from the beginning that something about the pretty one was special, but he didn't think the other would think the same._

_his heart was racing faster, his mind going blank._

_it might be going a little fast, yes, but to kyungsoo too it didn't feel too fast._

_he too felt like they had always been close, like this was nothing new._

_kyungsoo felt comfortable, happy, and more in love than ever before._

_at least until jongin got up from the sofa, ending the call._

_"i have to go, i need to take care of my brother.." he sighed with a pout, looking towards the ground._

_kyungsoo also pouted, he didn't want the moment to end._

_but it had been a start, a start of a thing between them, after all these years._

_that's why he got up and walked his friend towards the door, jongin grabbed the bat and got back into his shoes._

_and while kyungsoo was waiting for him to rearrange his coat he smiled at him, fondly._

_"thank you for the nice evening, kyungsoo."_

_"thank you for coming over, jongin."_

_more silence, but it was more comfortable than ever._

_kyungsoo, for the first time, didn't mind that jongin turned around on his porch, walking down the stairs._

_he didn't feel his heart drop for the first time, there were no tears because jongin seemed so incredibly far away._

_they knew each other, they definitely had feelings for each other, and they were going to see each other again._

_"oh, wait, kyungsoo," jongin said, setting the cage down and turning around to the smaller one, "choose trick or treat."_

_"treat, treat! definitely treat!"_

_"alright."_

_and before kyungsoo knew it, jongin had walked back up the few stairs and cupped his cheeks with his hands._

_he leaned in, softly placing his lips on kyungsoo's, and gave him the kiss he had always wanted._

_the soft, sweet kiss, the desired one he would always dream of the week before halloween._

_jongin's lips were plumper than he had thought they'd be, and they felt so, so good against his own, that he couldn't resist._

_he put his arms around jongin's neck and pulled him closer, he kissed back._

_he didn't mind the children looking at them weirdly and walking past their house while acting like they were gagging, and neither did jongin._

_the only important things for kyungsoo was the fact that jongin tasted like so many sweets, that he smelled so good, that looked even better up close._

_and that his voice sounded much prettier, the prettiest, and deeper when it was low so only kyungsoo could hear hit, a warm breath hitting his own lips:_

_"happy halloween."_

_✞✞✞_

_the next morning when kyungsoo woke up, everything felt like it had been a dream._

_the perfect dream, the one and only, that made kyungsoo feel like he was on cloud nine._

_he got up, happily, and looked at his phone, seeing messages from chanyeol._

_but kyungsoo ignored them, went to his wardrobe and got dressed, since he was still in his onesie._

_in front of his door, in the hallway right there, he could hear happy laughter from his brothers and downstairs he guess his parents to be eating._

_a soft smile crawled on his lips, and he placed a hand on his chest, feeling his racing heart._

_but a noise from the window made him spin around, his smile drop._

_the bat was there, looking like it hadn't moved._

_it looked like jongin and kyungsoo had never put it back into the cage, and that was the moment kyungsoo knew they probably hadn't._

_especially because he didn't have a phone number, an address - nothing._

_he sighed, quietly and extremely disappointed, but what had he expected from this._

_walking up to the window and opening it to take a look at the bat, the fact that something seemed off didn't bother kyungsoo at first._

_he only noticed the white piece of paper under the bat's wing when he wanted to stroke it, raising and eyebrow at it._

_it was probably garbage, he thought, and walked towards his garbage bin with it._

_still, he was extremely curious what a bat would pick up and keep this safe, so he opened the note while bending down to throw it away._

_and when he saw what it really was, he couldn't help but smile, shaking his head with a soft giggle._

_"please bring him back to his precious owner.  
xxxx street xx.  
i'm excited to see you again, kyungsoo :)_

_\- love, jongin"_

_kyungsoo realized that jongin was like his bat._

_he would always come back to him, even if had only been on halloween by now._

_jongin would be there for him._

_forever._

__


End file.
